


Tales of Tamriel: Thieves and Assassins

by Midnaighte



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Assassin - Freeform, Dark Brotherhood - Freeform, F/M, Khajiit - Freeform, Skyrim - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 04:57:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8358223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnaighte/pseuds/Midnaighte





	

Middas, 8:36 PM, 23rd of Rain's Hand, 4E 201

Tikaal sat in a tall tree along the roadside, coating her arrow with some paralytic poison that Maika had brewed for her. The nobleman and bodyguard she had been tracking for the past three nights were less than a mile behind. Having overheard where they would be going, she elected to travel ahead and catch them as they passed by. 

Her ears twitched as she heard the faint sound of hooves against the old dirt road. She turned and grabbed her bow as she switched to a crouching position. Her target and his tag along were now in sight. She drew back her arrow and locked her gaze on the guard. In one swift motion, she released her arrow and drew back another. The arrow struck the guard and with a startled cry he held his shoulder where the arrow hit, then slowly collapsed to the ground as the poison took effect. 

The nobleman froze in shock. Tikaal then released her second arrow, grinning as it pierced the man's throat. The horse reared back, causing him to fall to the ground. His hands flew to his throat and desperately tried to pull out the arrow as blood filled his lungs. The guard watched in horror, utterly helpless to save his lord. Tikaal jumped down from the tree and pulled up her cowl to hide her face. She approached and stood over the dying Noble.

"I'll be taking this back." She smirked under her cowl as she pulled the arrow from the Nobleman's throat. She then turned to the guard and narrowed her toxic green eyes. "No witnesses." She hissed as she pressed her foot down on his neck. Wild panicked gasps escaped his throat, then silence filled the air. Tikaal then looted gold and other various items that had caught her eye and dragged the bodies off to the bushes when she was done, leaving no trace behind as she returned to the Sanctuary.


End file.
